The present invention relates to an image forming device, in particular to an image forming device having a door provided in a side of the main body of the device, which can be opened and closed.
Conventionally, many image forming devices such as copy machines and laser printers are structured so that, in the event of a paper jam in a paper transport channel of the device, the upper part of the paper transport channel can be opened by moving some of the members making up the paper transport channel. For example, Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. 8-18724/1996 (Tokukouhei 8-18724, published on Feb. 28, 1996) discloses an image forming device, a side of the main body of which is provided with a side cover integrally provided with some of the structural members making up a paper transport channel, a transport surface of which, when paper jams therein, can be partially exposed by swinging open the side cover, allowing the jammed paper to be removed.
However, in the image forming device disclosed in Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. 8-18724 above, a supporting hinge of the side cover, integrally provided with some of the structural members of a vertical pass of the paper transport channel, is provided in the lower part of the side of the device main body, so that the upper part of the vertical pass of the paper transport channel can be opened out from the device main body. For this reason, if obstructing objects such as books are set next to the device main body on the side cover side, the paper channel cannot be fully opened out from the device main body. Accordingly, problems with this conventional device are that jammed paper is difficult to remove from the paper transport channel, paper sometimes rips, and paper of small size is especially difficult to remove. Moreover, since the paper transport channel turns sharply in the vicinity of a PS (Paper Stop) roller provided in the lower part of the main body, paper easily jams there. However, with the foregoing structure, the lower part of the device main body cannot be exposed by opening the side cover, and thus paper jammed in the lower part of the paper transport channel is particularly difficult to remove.
Further, some conventional image forming devices are structured so that the interior of the device can be exposed to allow performance of operations such as maintenance of the device. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 8-152756/1996 (Tokukaihei 8-152756, published on Jun. 11, 1996) discloses an image forming device provided with a side cover which can be opened to replace a device in need of replacement, such as a photosensitive drum, developing device, or cleaning device.
Among such image forming devices, some are provided with covers on two adjacent sides of the main body, which can be opened and closed, and which have an order of opening and closing. Structures for opening and closing covers in an image forming device of this type include the following.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 8-152756 above and Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 6-73005/1994 (Jitsukaihei 6-73005) disclose an image forming device having an upper cover provided in the top and a side cover provided in the side of the main of the image forming device, in which one end of the side cover, which can be opened and closed, is provided with projections which engage with holes provided in the side of the device main body. The device main body, on the other hand, is provided with shielding members, etc. which shield the holes. By the action of closing the upper cover, the shielding members, etc. are pressed and moved, thus releasing shielding of the holes. After shielding of the holes has been released, the side cover can be closed.
However, in conventional structures like the foregoing, the upper cover and the side cover provided in adjacent sides of the device are given an order of opening and closing by means of separate structural members such as shielding members. Accordingly, not only is the number of members is increased, but the structure is also complicated, and cost is increased.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an image forming device which enables removal of jammed paper by partially opening a door provided in a side of the main body of the device, which can be opened and closed, without fully opening the door. It is a further object of the present invention to provide an image forming device which enables setting of an order of opening and closing of covers provided in the main body of the device by means of a simple structure.
In order to attain the former object above, an image forming device according to the present invention comprises a first transport channel located in a lower part of the device main body, which supplies transfer paper; a second transport channel located in a side part of the device main body, where an image is formed on transfer paper supplied from the first transport channel; and a first opening/closing structure provided on the side of the device main body where the second transport channel is provided, having in an upper or lateral part thereof a supporting hinge, on which the first opening/closing structure opens out from the device main body to expose at least a portion of the second transport channel toward the first transport channel.
In the foregoing structure, the first opening/closing structure, provided on the same side of the device main body as the second transport channel, has a supporting hinge in an upper or lateral part thereof. Accordingly, the lower part of the first opening/closing structure or the end thereof not provided with the supporting hinge can swing open widely from the device main body. In other words, the portion of the second transport channel toward the first transport channel, located in the lower part of the device main body, can be widely exposed.
Generally, since the transport channel turns sharply in the lower part of the second transport channel (toward the first transport channel), transfer paper easily jams there. In such a case, if the supporting hinge is provided in the lower part of the first opening/closing structure instead of in an upper or lateral part thereof, the lower end of the first opening/closing structure cannot be opened. Accordingly, the lower part of the second transport channel cannot be widely exposed, and it is difficult to remove the jammed paper.
For this reason, by means of the present image forming device, structured as above, the lower part of the second transport channel, where jams are likely to occur, can be opened, and thus the first opening/closing structure on the side of the device main body need not be fully opened.
Consequently, even when there is not much space next to the device main body, or when there are obstructing objects there, jammed paper can be easily removed without fully opening the first opening/closing structure.
Further, it is preferable for the foregoing image forming device to further include a second opening/closing structure, provided on a side of the device main body adjacent to the side where the first opening/closing structure is provided, which opens out from the device main body to expose the second transport channel.
With the foregoing structure, the first and second opening/closing structures are provided on two adjacent sides of the device main body. By opening the first and second opening/closing structures away from the device main body, a large extent of the second transport channel can be exposed.
Consequently, it is easy to perform maintenance such as replacement of parts, and removal of jammed paper.
Further, in order to attain the latter object above, the foregoing second opening/closing structure can be provided with an opening/closing restricting member, which prevents closing of the first opening/closing structure when the second opening/closing structure is open, and allows opening and closing of the first opening/closing structure when the second opening/closing structure is closed.
With the foregoing structure, by means of the opening/closing restricting member provided in the second opening/closing structure, the first opening/closing structure cannot be opened when the second opening/closing structure is open. Further, the opening/closing restricting member allows opening and closing of the first opening/closing structure when the second opening/closing structure is closed. Accordingly, the opening/closing structures must be opened in the order xe2x80x9cfirst, then second opening/closing structure,xe2x80x9d and closed in the order xe2x80x9csecond, then first opening/closing structure.xe2x80x9d
By this means, the first and second opening/closing structures are given an order of opening and closing.
Further, in order to attain the latter object above, the foregoing second opening/closing structure can be provided with an opening/closing restricting member at an end of the second opening/closing structure toward the first opening/closing structure, which covers part of the first opening/closing structure when the first and second opening/closing structures are closed, and prevents opening and closing of the second opening/closing structure when the first opening/closing structure is closed.
With the foregoing structure, by means of the opening/closing restricting member provided in the second opening/closing structure, the first opening/closing structure cannot be opened when both the first and second opening/closing structures are closed. Further, when both the first and second opening/closing structures are open, if the second opening/closing structure is closed first, the first opening/closing structure cannot be closed. Accordingly, the opening/closing structures must be opened in the order xe2x80x9csecond, then first opening/closing structure,xe2x80x9d and closed in the order xe2x80x9cfirst, then second opening/closing structure.xe2x80x9d
By this means, the first and second opening/closing structures are given an order of opening and closing.
Additional objects, features, and strengths of the present invention will be made clear by the description below. Further, the advantages of the present invention will be evident from the following explanation in reference to the drawings.